Mobile computing devices are a ubiquitous fixture of modern society. Cellular telephones, personal music players, portable gaming systems, etc. are constant companions for many people. Cell phones continue to increase in computer processing capability and sophistication. The increased memory capacity and computing resources on a cell phone support the installation of various applications, often referred to as “apps” that allow a diverse range of functions to be performed by the cell phone when not being used for conversation.
A typical mobile computing device, such as a cellular handset, typically incorporates an operating system such as; “Linux”, “Window Mobile” or “Symbian”. These operating systems are widely available in the industry and fairly standard.
A mobile computing device should work at least one day without re-charging. They are often in stand-by mode, left in a purse or pocket during the transportation. However, the user does not want to turn off the device, since they want to use the device from time to time. The device needs to be ready immediately if needed.
In the past, the functionality of the mobile computing device was limited so that the device could be designed to operate at low power. In some devices, the battery could last several days between charging.